Jurassic Knights
by KnightFiction2k17
Summary: The 3rd story in the KR-SatAM crossover. This is the sequel to Knight of the Stars 2 and sees Sally now officially part of the team after her and Modo's Honeymoon in Florida. I recall when writing this in 2006 that I had always wanted a Jurassic Park & Knight Rider situation and thought this would be the perfect follow-up to KotS 2.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

December 14th 2006; Modo and Sally had returned from their honeymoon in Orlando, Florida, and were put on assignment in Seattle, Washington.

Michael had sent them to investigate a series of murders that were happening to successful Bank managers.

After having questioned Colleagues and employees of the murdered Bankers; Modo came to the conclusion that it was another successful Bank manager that was eliminating the competition in order to establish himself as the Banker in Seattle.

The Banker in-question was Martin Hereford; a 45 year old man, black haired, with a slim-build.

He had been in the banking business for years; but it was when other Banks began opening up with more attractive deals than his, that hit him hard.

He had lost 55% of his customers. He felt he didn't have to change his business tactics, so; Modo believed he went to the ultimate extreme of 'eliminating' his competition.

They were on a stake-out on Leonard Street; just outside of Hereford's Bank around 1 PM.

KITT: Are you sure it's our man, Modo? What would drive a respectable businessman to go and murder his competition?

Modo: That's just it, Kitt. Respectable businessmen don't go around killing their competition; even if they are taking their trade away from them. He's either not as sound of mind as he would let people believe, or he was desperate. One way or another; we'll find out.

Sally: I had Nicole cross-check his Bank's performance for when the other banks started opening up, and he did suffer a great loss in trade. He almost went out of business due to Bankruptcy. Then the murders started taking place; he bought the other banks and one-by-one; he started gaining dominance in this town.

Modo: And leaving families and good businesses in ruin. And when you take into account the evidence we found from what you had Nicole look up; as well as listening to what employees of the other banks had to say; then it becomes very clear as to who did it.

His wife was impressed with his analysis.

Sally: A very reasonable deduction as usual, sweet-heart. I couldn't have said that better myself.

KITT: I get the impression that you're settling into this line of work with hardly any effort, Sally.

Sally: It's not really that different from my duties back on Mobius as a Freedom fighter, Kitt. And as proud as I am of being a Princess; I'm not really cut out for the Political side of it. I leave that to better people who have more time and patience for it.

Modo: That makes two of us.

stepped out of his Bank carrying 2 briefcases.

Sally: That looks like our man, boys.

KITT: Affirmative, Sally. That is Martin Hereford himself.

The Princess thought it odd for a Bank manager to have two briefcases when all he would need is one.

Sally: Seems a little odd for a Bank Manager to be carrying two brief cases.

Modo: Not if he's doing extra-curricular banking activities that most Bankers would never think of doing.

Sally: Good point, Modo.

Modo: Go to X-ray mode, pal. What has he got in those cases?

KITT x-rays the cases to find legal documents in one, and a gun with large amounts of money in the other.

Modo: Those papers look pretty important, buddy. Can you tell if they happen to be deeds to the other banks?

KITT: Yes. They are legal documents for ownership for all the other banks that have had their managers murdered.

Sally: And presumably the gun in his second case is not just for show.

KITT: No, Sally, it is not. The Revolver in his case has bullets that were identified as the ones found in the murdered managers.

The male Knight knew that it was time to put an end to the murderous banker's schemes.

Modo: Time to get him.

He got out of the Trans am and proceeded to walk over to .

Modo: Excuse me; are you Martin Hereford, the manager here?

Martin: I am. Who are you?

Modo: My name is Modo Jeda; I work for the Foundation for Law and Government.

At that precise point; the Bank manager knew that he was on to him and began getting uncomfortable.

He whacked Modo in his side with his second case and ran off into an alley.

The male knight was winded momentarily and fell to his knees clutching his side.

After taking a few moments to catch his breath back, he got back up.

Modo: *into com-link* Kitt, contact the Police; I'll see you on the other side of the alley.

Sally: Are you alright?

Modo: I'll be fine, Sally. Let's just go nab him.

Sally: You got it. *slides over to the driver seat* you heard him, Kitt. Let's go get him.

KITT: Right away, Sally.

Modo makes chase with Hereford into the alley whilst Sally races down the road in KITT to where the alley would end on the other side of the block.

Hereford thought he was safe until KITT cut off his escape at the end of the alley and Modo tried to apprehend him by putting a hold on him.

But Hereford winded the Knight which prompted Sally to jump out and karate kick him to the ground.

Sally: That is what you get for not only harming my husband, but also taking the lives of innocent people.

The Police show up in 2 cars and Detective Luke Stevens got out of 1 of the cars and he was surprised to see Modo again.

Luke: I guess FLAG's work just can't stay out of Seattle, eh, Jeda?

Modo: *catching his breath back* Detective Stevens? It's been a while.

Luke: Sure has. We heard that you were looking into the Bank murders.

Modo: He's the guy you're looking for. The evidence is in his briefcases.

Detective Stevens opens the cases to see all the legal documents and the gun that matched the bullets to which killed the bankers.

Luke: Take him away, boys.

The uniformed Police handcuff Hereford and take him away.

Luke: Thanks again, Jeda.

Sally: Modo, do you know this man at all?

Luke looks to Sally and is shocked at what he sees.

Luke: Wait, you're not the daughter of the King from Mobius, are you?

Sally: I am indeed. I am Sally Alicia Acorn-Jeda. I see you're well informed of relations between Earth and Mobius in the last month.

Luke: Yeah, it was on the news that FLAG had announced exchanging information between worlds and having visits of each other's governments this week. And did you say Acorn-Jeda?

Sally: Of course. I am Modo's wife.

The Detective was surprised even further that Modo had actually married a royal Mobian.

Luke: Whoa…I didn't realise that you were into intergalactic relationships, Jeda.

Modo: Sally's no different from any other woman on this planet, Luke. She's my soul-mate as well as my partner.

Luke: Jeda's a good man, -Jeda. You take care of him.

Sally: I already do.

Luke: Thanks for your help too. I'll see you around.

He got into his car and drove off along with the other Police car. Sally tended to her husband after what Hereford did to him.

Sally: Are you alright, Modo?

Modo: I'll be alright, Angel. Just a little winded. Man that guy packs a wallop with that case.

KITT: *scans* you do have bruising on your chest, Modo; But nothing serious to worry about.

Sally: That's a relief.

KITT: Indeed.

Modo: I think we can safely say; case closed.

KITT: Affirmative. I suppose we can head on home now.

Modo: Yeah. I would stop in and pay my Sister a visit. But she's on vacation in Italy with Tommy and Cecilia.

Sally: She's a pretty little girl, Cecilia.

Modo: She takes after her Mother, Sal.

Sally: That's true. I was looking forward to spending time with the rest of your family. Your Mother took quite a shine to me before our wedding. And she was talking to me more than anyone else at our wedding reception.

That was not unusual for the Prince to know, his mother was always friendly and affectionate to everyone.

Modo: Mother loves just about anyone. I think she was surprised when she first met you. But then so were a lot of people. I think she likes purely you for what she saw on how good you are with me.

Sally: That; and I think she was just happy that her son married a nice young lady, as I seem to recall her saying.

Modo: She normally thinks highly of everyone. And she is right.

Sally: Thank you. I'd really like to spend some more time her as well.

Modo: Another time, perhaps.

They both got back into KITT.

Sally: Yeah.

KITT: So, do you want to do your Christmas shopping here? Or wait until we're back in San Diego?

Modo: Normally; I would do it now, Kitt. But it's gonna be a long drive and I think we just want to get back.

Sally: Hold on a sec', Modo. It might be better to get the shopping done here. The Malls will be closed by the time we get back to Diego.

Modo: Fair argument. Let's go to the Mall here.

Modo steers the Trans am over to the Seattle Mall over on the South side of the city.

KITT: I suppose Michael asked you not to get him ties or socks again this year, Modo.

Modo: Oh, he did. To be fair; I can understand why he doesn't like that; if I had my folks giving me that every year I think I would feel some resentment to those items for Christmas every year.

The super car recalled a moment before Christmas in the 80's where Michael explained to him why Michael didn't like menswear accessories.

KITT: I suppose a life time of men's accessories would be enough to put one man off them.

Sally: This is going to be interesting for me; because I won't really know what to get anyone.

Modo: That's not a problem, Sal. Once we get into the mall; you'll start to get ideas.

The Trans Am did not think that was such a good idea considering the last time that Modo went to a Mall with Amelia.

KITT: I don't know, Modo. Remember what happened when Amelia went shopping for your Birthday this year?

Modo: Don't remind me.

Sally: What did she do?

Modo: She was in the women's fashion boutique stores for ages. She spent more time in there shopping for her than she did for me. But to be fair; she did get me a nice book to read.

She was a little suspicious.

Sally: It wouldn't be one of your private eye novels, would it?

Modo: No. I've had those for years. The one she got me was a romance story. Amelia's sappy like that. It was alright, but not really my kind of story.

Sally: I see.

Modo: Anything you want in particular?

Sally: Surprise me.

Modo: Alright then.

KITT: Just remember; no super hero DVDs for me.

Modo: Somehow that never entered my mind for you, pal.

The car was releaved to hear that.

KITT: I hope so, Modo. I'm somewhat undecided for this year. I need to know what to get you, which of course I shall have to get Maria to get for me.

Sally: So that's you, Maria, Michael, Amelia and Delia to shop for. I want to get something for my Dad; just in case he wants to visit.

Modo: That's a good thought. But what do you get a King who has everything?

Sally: Dad is not as complicated as you may think, dear. He's really old-fashioned with his possessions. He likes literature and fine art.

The super car was pleased that he had something in common with King Acorn.

KITT: Sounds like a man after my own heart.

Modo: Oh, great. Now he won't shut up about it.

They continue on to the Mall.

Later that night Over in Los Angeles; a young blonde haired woman working at a café was taking a cigarette break near an alleyway. Just before she could light her cigarette; she heard a man screaming in the alleyway.

She looked into it to see a man in his early 20's running in fear from something running very fast behind him.

She couldn't make out what it was; only that it didn't look human. And it was make snarling noises that sounded alien to her.

The man almost made it to the end of the alley when what was chasing him had pinned him to the floor and had snapped his legs in half.

She quivered in fear and horror at hearing his bones snap right before it broke his neck killing him.

She ran in fear of whatever it was and back into her café and just told her manager to lock the doors as there was something out there that just killed a man.

He told her not to worry, but it was only when he heard an animalistic roar that seemed to be in the distance that was eerie and intimidating that he locked the doors and pulled the shutters down.

Something was stalking the streets of LA.

Throughout the night; more murders began occurring. A husband and father of three in East LA had just been putting the garbage out for the night when something came out of the shadows and went about disembowelling him.

His wife came out to see what was taking him so long and she was frightened beyond comparison when she came to see that all was left of him was just his head.

One man had gotten away lucky; as he only lost his legs. At what appeared to be an animal complex just outside of LA; he had been offered a job there before into what was an animal testing site and had refused it stating that the scientist in charge of the testing was tampering with nature.

One of the cages had been opened and a large carnivore was released. The animal had bitten off his legs and left a hole in the wall.

He was saved by a farmer coming back from a day's work on his Farm in his pick up truck and shot at the animal, the animal dropped its prey and was dazed long enough for the farmer to pick the critically injured man up and off to a Hospital before the animal had a chance to make chase.

The Police were inundated with reports of murder and mangled bodies that had been left on the streets of the city of Angels.

In one Police department of LA, they had received the most calls for murder of the nature that was happening there.

Cop 1: Serge, just got another one. Woman says all she found was her husband's head.

Cop 2: This is really turning into a sick night. And we've already got more people than I can spare working on these murders.

Cop 3: One guy got lucky, chief. He had both his legs bitten off, but the farmer that saved his life took him to Baremont hospital. He's critically injured and on life support, chief. But At least he's alive.

Cop 2: I want to question him when he's out of danger.

More murders went on into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

By the next morning; the papers had reported a large number of disappearances and deaths in Los Angeles.

Reports of people finding bodies that were half eaten and some where only skeletons were left with blood draping over the bones.

Also there were reports of people hearing animal roars that were terrifying and deafening on the streets of LA.

The Mayor of Los Angeles was reading the newspapers and watching the TV news reports and was mortified.

Robins: I tell ya, Miranda…I've heard of some gruesome murders in my time as Mayor of this City; but even these are enough to make me sick to my stomach! Bodies being disembowelled? Victims that were slashed to pieces with very little remains of them?!

Miranda: Mayor Robins, what are we going to do? This is clearly not the work of people. No human being is capable of murdering anyone like this. Not unless they were animals.

Robins: You're right, Miranda. I feel this kind of situation calls for precisely the right kind of people.

Miranda: Anyone particular, Sir?

He picks up his phone and starts dialling.

Robins: I've heard of one man and one car that have performed miracles up and down this Country in the last year and got affective results. Let's hope they can do the same for us.

Miranda: Who?

Robins: the Foundation for Law and Government.

Michael receives the call and listens to the Mayor's plea for help.

Michael: I will send my very best people on the job, Mayor Robins. We'll find out exactly what's going on out there in Los Angeles. Take care until they get to you. Bye. *ends call*

Maria: I've been reading the reports, Michael; this doesn't sound like our kind of work. These murders sound more like animal attacks, not something that a person would do.

The Director took on board that they sounded like animal attacks, but also remembered that one of the tendencies of the Foundation was the preservation of human life and he wanted to carry on as Devon did and try to save all the lives he could.

Michael: Maria, we investigate murders just like any other law enforcement. And besides; Modo and Sally have Kitt.

Maria: Granted, Kitt will be adequate protection for whatever is making these kills, but I fail to see how the Foundation should be involved.

Michael: Because there would have been something on the news if there were any animals that were released from any of the Zoos in LA, and there haven't been. Which leads me to believe there is something else afoot that is terrorising LA.

Maria: If this 'threat' to life in LA is so great; then why don't we wait till we can send Delia with Kitt as well?

Michael: I can't send Amelia and Delia; they're still investigating that fraud case in New York. Speaking of him; is he ready?

Maria: I'll be programming Kitt with the reports on this case; so he'll have everything what the Police in LA know so far.

Michael: Where are Sally and Modo now?

Maria: They're busy putting up the decorations in the lounge. Sally's really getting into the Christmas spirit, Michael. I haven't seen anyone's eyes light up like that since Modo met her.

Knight was hopeful that the Princess would complete her mission with Modo successfully and be back to celebrate her first Christmas.

Michael: If things go our way; they'll be back from this case and she'll be able to enjoy one of our more enjoyable traditions here.

Maria: Modo's been getting her into the swing of things here; they were Christmas shopping in Seattle after they wrapped up that Bank murderer case.

Michael: *smiles* I thought they might. You'd best start programming Kitt with the information.

Maria: I'll get to work on it.

Michael: Let me know when you're done. Then we'll go let the newly weds know that their on assignment again.

She nods and heads to the garage where KITT was sat motionless.

Maria: Hey, Kitt. I've got to program you with a new assignment that Michael is putting you three on.

The super car's dashboard came to life upon her words.

KITT: it isn't the Los Angeles murders is it, Maria?

Maria: I'm afraid so, my friend. I see you've been paying attention to the news.

KITT: It's difficult not to.

Maria: I know it's upsetting; but Michael felt that you were the best to go and investigate. I'll have the Police reports and News reports downloaded into your memory banks in a moment.

The cybernetic technician walked to her console behind KITT and began feeding him with information on the Los Angeles murders; from Police reports to newspaper headlines and TV news broadcasts.

When she was done; the Trans Am was not at all comfortable at all with the assignment that he was going to be under taking.

KITT: Maria…this is very hard for me to admit…but this assignment is making me feel more uncomfortable than the GTA case from Christmas last year.

Maria: Woah…that would take a lot for you to say that. I seem to recall you making a fuss not to be on that assignment last year.

KITT: Need I remind you, Maria; it is simply heinous and humiliating for me as a car to have to think about what they did to those cars. But this…this just horrifies me to no end. The very details of how people found the bodies are just unspeakably horrific.

Maria: I agree with you, Kitt. But like it or not; you're going. *intercom* Michael, Kitt is ready to go.

Michael: Ok, let's go let Modo and Sally know.

Maria: Sure. I'll see you by the lounge.

KITT: If they've seen the reports; then like me, they're not going to like it.

Maria: I know the feeling.

KITT: I know Modo will probably deal with it alright. But I'm worried about Sally, Maria.

The mechanic was puzzled by that; to what other concern could KITT have for his second partner other than what he would normally be worried about.

Maria: What makes you say that?

KITT: Taking into account that presumably Sally probably has never had to deal with murders back on Mobius; I wonder if her dealing with this case maybe too much for her.

Maria: hmmm, when you put like that; you have a point. But I think she'll be fine; she's a tough girl.

KITT: I hope so.

Maria: She will be, Kitt. She has you to protect her and you remember what Modo said to her at the reception?

KITT: How could I forget; he made the very bold promise that he would never lose her like he lost Mara.

Maria knew full well that when the young male Knight made a promise, he would keep it as he was known as one of those guys that would never make a promise unless he knew that he could keep it.

Maria: And I believe him. I had never seen him happier when he brought her to the Foundation in October. I kind of had a feeling even then that she was the one for him. The only thing I did not expect was that she would propose to him.

KITT: It's not really that hard to understand when you take into account the person that she is, Maria. She is quite possibly Modo's equal as a Knight; except that she's probably more tactical and strategic than he is.

Maria: I did sense that as well. He has certainly been taking a leaf out of her book.

KITT: We can only hope that he continues to operate like that.

Maria: I know what you mean. Anyway; I'd best go see Michael.

The young mechanic walks out of the garage and towards the lounge to inform the 2 Knights about their latest assignment.

KITT: I really don't like the prospect of this assignment at all.

In the lounge; Modo and Sally had just finished decorating the tree, and the young Princess was in awe.

She was dressed in blue jeans, her blue boots and a white coloured sweater.

Modo was wearing black jeans, a blue t-shirt and his denim jacket. The same gear from yesterday, except that Modo was wearing a red t-shirt yesterday.

Sally: That is absolutely beautiful. I know you told me that a Christmas tree is a beautiful part of the Christmas decorating, but I just didn't think it would be this wonderful, Modo.

Modo: It is a nice sight. It doesn't matter how many times I've put up the trimmings I still feel like a big kid at this time of the year. It's probably what keeps me feeling young.

Sally: I know you told me that Christmas is a wonderful and beautiful time here on Earth; I just didn't think it would be this good. The people I've seen so happy for this time of the year with their elated facial expressions. It's too good to describe.

He could relate to that as it was that one time of the year where he felt truly happy and embraced the spirit of the season.

Modo: It's that one wonderful time of the year where people put their differences aside and just be with their families in the spirit of giving.

Sally: Did you get me anything nice?

Modo: Now, if I were to tell you what I got you then it wouldn't be a surprise.

Sally: Very true.

Modo: Now if only we had the snow outside to complete the setting. Then it would be like my childhood.

She was intrigued to know why he liked the idea of having a white Christmas.

Sally: Why is snow associated with Christmas so much, dear?

Modo: Ever since Bob Carroll's book 'a Christmas carol' and many other stories after that; people associate snow with Christmas as that makes it a white Christmas. And considering in most places it is that cold at this time of the year that it snows making it a winter wonderland.

Sally: Sounds a little co-incidental to me.

Modo: A lot of people think like that as well. I had a few white Christmases when I was younger. And for me back then; there was no greater feeling on that day for a boy to go play in the snow.

She could see just how passionate he was about Christmas just by the look on his face and the tone in his voice.

Sally: I'm not so sure that small boy in you has left. With the way you describe your days as a child with such passion.

Modo: What can I say? I'm young at heart.

Sally: Not to mention; that it's also a heart of a gold.

Modo: I get that lot. But you probably already guessed that by now.

Sally: No, I figured that one out when I met you back on Mobius. I thought of you as an incredible man when I met you. And being your wife; I know it even more.

She notices that they're standing underneath the missile toe.

Sally: You do realise where we're standing right now? *looks up*

Modo: Oooo, the missile toe.

Sally: Come here, you.

She embraces him and they share a tender kiss underneath the missile toe.

Michael and Maria walk open the door to see they had finished decorating the tree and walk in on them.

Michael: I hope we're not interrupting anything.

They got caught off-guard and smile at them.

Modo: No, of course not.

Maria: We'll knock next time.

Sally: Thank you, Maria.

Michael is impressed at what he sees with the Christmas decorations around the lounge.

Michael: Nice job, you two. You've really brought the place down with the trimmings.

Maria: This'll be great you having your first Christmas with us, Sally.

Sally: I'm looking forward to it, Maria. I can't think of a greater way of spending time with my new family than celebrating a tradition like this.

Michael: Hopefully, you will be back to appreciate it.

Modo: What do you mean, Michael?

Maria: Have you seen the news, Modo?

Modo: If you're talking about those murders in LA, then we have; Quite disturbing to say the very least.

Michael: unfortunately it's your next assignment. I'm sending you two to Los Angeles to get to the bottom of these murders.

Modo got the impression that Michael was putting them on assignment again.

Modo: Oh, boy. I suppose you want us to leave ASAP?

Michael: Unfortunately. I know you only just got back from Seattle yesterday, but I wouldn't send you unless it was absolutely necessary.

Modo: I understand, Michael. I just wish we didn't have to go again so soon after getting back from Seattle.

Michael: I know what you mean.

Sally: Is Kitt ready to go?

Maria: I've programmed him with all the information that we have on the murders. He's not too keen on this assignment at all. He even went as far to say that he's more upset about this case than the GTA case from last year.

Modo: Really? That would have to be pretty disturbing for him to say that. Considering how vocal he got with me last year whilst we were investigating the car thefts.

Sally: I'll say. Anyway; we'd best start packing, dear.

Modo: Yeah.

Once they had left the room; a worried look came over Michael's face.

Michael: I really hope that they come out of this in one piece.

Maria: This is not a regular case that we're accustomed to.

Michael: I know. Something out there in LA is lurking in the shadows. Good luck, you two. You're going to need it.

After packing their bags for this mission; the two go into the garage where KITT was waiting.

KITT: I have to be honest here, Modo. I am not comfortable with this case at all. Those murders and the detailing of how they were done would churn my guts, if I had any.

Modo: I know, pal. But they called for the best, and as true to our profession; we have to answer the call. Pop the trunk, Budd.

The trunk lifts up and he places his and Sally's bags in and closes it.

KITT: I understand that we have to respond to a call that demands our attention, Modo. But it's the horrific nature of these murders that has disturbed me. They are not the actions of any human being. *Modo and Sally get in*

Sally: No arguments there. No human being would leave dead bodies half eaten or skeletal remains either.

KITT: And I thought Robotnik was bad.

Modo: No, Kitt. Robotnik may ruin people's lives, but he's no killer. Not even he would do something like this.

Sally: I know what you meant by the way. They're just without conscience. It's only a guess here; by I think whatever committed those murders was feeding.

Modo: Well, we'd best be on our way. *switches KITT's engine on*

KITT rolls out of the garage and out onto the road.

Sally: Better plot us the fastest route to Los Angeles, Kitt. And keep a tab on the Police frequency for any more murders.

KITT: Right away, Sally.

Modo: Also, when you get a chance; check for any possible animal escapes from any of the zoos in LA. It might be a man eating lion. You never if it's some sicko that releases a wild dangerous animal just for a sick laugh.

KITT: I'll look into it, Modo. But I doubt that somehow lions would have mangled the corpses in the way that these killers did.

Modo: How mangled?

The Trans Am knew that he was only doing his job, but what he had seen on the Police and coroner reports were so disturbing to him that he thought it may be too much for Modo and Sally to take.

KITT: I really don't want to show you.

Sally: Kitt, we have to see what's happened otherwise we won't have much to go on with this case.

KITT: I don't want to show you.

Modo: Kitt!

KITT: Very well. But don't say I didn't warn you.

He displays a picture on his first monitor of the corpse's in-question and Modo looked like he was going to be ill.

Modo: That is most disturbing.

Sally: I know. No human or any of the lions we saw on our honeymoon could do that.

Modo: I don't really like asking this, but, how long had these people been dead when their bodies were found?

KITT: From what I have on coroner reports from the LA PD; the first mangled body was announced to have been dead for at least 3 hours. The only thing left of one male in particular were his upper limbs, torso and his head. The rest of it was missing.

Modo: Or it had been eaten.

Sally: Was there anything else reported that could be crucial, Kitt? Surely someone must have seen something out of the ordinary.

KITT: Only that people heard deafening roars of animals that seemed alien.

Sally: What do you mean by that?

Modo: I think what he means is; by referring to them as alien; there is nothing on Earth that makes the sounds or movements of that of anything here on Earth.

Sally: I see.

KITT: Affirmative.

Jeda wondered if anyone had seen any of the murders take place, as that would be something more solid to go on.

Modo: Did anyone witness any of these murders?

KITT: According to the LA Express; one waitress at a café in Central LA did witness one murder happening. But she was too frightened and traumatised by what happened that she hasn't said a thing about what happened.

Sally: That poor girl. I can't say I blame her.

Modo: Either there is someone playing a really sick game in Los Angeles, or there is something dangerous in LA.

KITT: A thought that I can safely say that I could do without. Rather much like this assignment.

Sally: I know what you mean, partner. But we have to put a lid on this before there are more funerals in Los Angeles of this nature.

KITT: Agreed. It's a shame Amelia and Delia aren't back from New York. It would have been helpful to have them on the case too.

The Prince did concur that having Amelia and the female Mustang would have been helpful, but they were on assignment elsewhere.

Modo: I agree with you, Kitt. But unfortunately from what Michael told me is that the fraud case they're investigating is taking them longer than they thought. I'm sure Michael will send them if we really need them. Besides; you forget you're a miracle on wheels. There is nothing within your capabilities that you can't do, Kitt.

KITT: Thank you, Modo.

Modo: De nada.

Sally: He is right you know, Kitt. With the exception of Delia; you are one of a kind.

KITT: Thank you, Sally. I have to say that I am enjoying having you as my second partner.

Sally: The feeling is mutual, my friend.

They continue on to Los Angeles.

Just outside of East Los Angeles; a scientist by the name of Jacob Roberts; a 5"11, medium built, light brown haired man came to his large compound to find that cages had been opened up and there was a massive hole in the wall that left a trail of tracks in the direction of the City.

Jacob: Oh, no…this is a disaster. I must look for what other animals have been released.

He goes into the enclosure and sees that the gates to the other animal cages were still secure.

Jacob: The Herbivore cages are still secure. That's not such a worry seeing as they'll only eat the foliage. But the other animals, that's another matter. I now have carnivores roaming the streets of LA. Who did this?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Three hours later; KITT had arrived in Los Angeles. They had been listening into the Police frequency as they had got nearer LA to listen out for any significant details that would be crucial to the case.

Trouble was; there were so many reports of murders of the disturbing nature that they were having trouble keeping up with them.

KITT: Modo, there are too many murders to keep track of here. They are practically being reported every second.

Modo: I know, pal. But we're going to find the first person that witnessed the first murder reported. Find out who she is and where she is.

KITT: I'll get right on it. *scans*

Sally: I don't know if a woman that traumatised will be able to tell us anything, Modo. The very incident that she saw would be enough to frighten anyone enough into not wanting to speak of it.

KITT: She's right, Modo.

Modo: Maybe, but we have to start somewhere. Have you got anything, pal? We sure could use a lead right now.

KITT began scanning for the details of the witness.

KITT: Very well. The woman in-question is Roberts; a 21 year old art student who works at 'The Cup of Java' on a part-time basis, the café near the first reported murder. She is currently in Hospital where she is being treated for a lack of food and water. Despite her condition; she is able to talk.

Sally: What hospital is she being treated in?

KITT: LA 's Hospital, Sally. It's only 5 minutes from here.

Modo: Then let's go pay a visit.

Sally: I suggest we go carefully with our line of questioning, dear. We have no idea of what that young girl has witnessed.

Her husband was impressed with her discretion and tactfulness towards her line of work.

Modo: You're getting better at this, Sally.

Sally: Well, I do learn from the best.

Modo: Thank you.

Sally: You're welcome.

Five minutes later; Modo parks KITT in the Hospital parking Lott.

Modo: Ok, pal, *activates surveillance mode* I'm putting you in surveillance mode.

KITT: I'll see you two in a while.

Modo and Sally get out and enter the Hospital. They approach the reception area where a black woman in her late 20's was manning the area.

Nurse 1: Hello, and welcome to 's Hospital, LA. How may I help you?

Modo: *present their ID's* Hi, my name is Modo Jeda and this is my partner, Sally Acorn-Jeda. We're with the Foundation for Law and Government; we're looking into the murders that have been taking place here in LA.

Nurse 1: They've been nothing short of horrific, . How some people have been able to get away from the killers is a miracle.

Sally: We understand that a Roberts is being treated here; is it possible for us to speak with her?

Nurse 1: I'll have to check first. Wait there.

She proceeds to make a call to the Doctor over seeing her and after a minute she puts the phone down.

Nurse 1: is not too keen about her being questioned, but he appreciates that you're trying to get to the bottom of this; so he has agreed to let you see her. She's on level 3 ward B; he'll be waiting for you outside her private room.

Sally: Thank you, Nurse.

They make their way into the elevator and head for the third floor.

Sally: Sounds like things are more serious here than we thought, Modo. The way she said that they were 'horrific'.

Modo: I got that impression too, Sally. I just hope we can find out what is going on here in time to put a lid on things here.

Sally: Me too.

They proceed down the hall after exiting the elevator on the third floor where a man in his mid 40's with short black hair and a moustache wearing a Doctor's uniform was stood waiting.

Modo: ?

Adams: Ah, you must be the FLAG agents that just came in. *they present their IDs*

Sally: How is she, Doctor?

Adams: She is disturbed as you can imagine, but she's in a calm state right now. I have to warn you; you have to press carefully with the questioning you have. It's taken long enough just to calm her down.

Modo: We'll try, Doctor. We don't want to ask any questions that may upset her, but we need to gather information.

Adams: I understand completely. These murders are just unthinkable at the rate they've been happening at.

Modo: We've been monitoring the news reports as well as what the Police have reported as well. I've heard of animal attacks being severe, but this is on a completely different level.

Adams: I know. I've seen some of the scars on one male patient where he had teeth marks in his back. I haven't seen that anywhere else except in horror movies.

Sally: It's starting to feel like one.

Modo: The difference is; you can turn a horror movie off at any time. With this; unfortunately not.

He opens the door to where Tina was sat up staring into space.

Adams: Tina, there are some people here that would like to talk to you.

Tina: Oh, Doctor! Do I have to? All I've had is people asking how I am and what happened. I don't need this right now!

Adams: Tina, this is very important. They are agents of the Foundation for Law and Government. They're here to investigate these murders. I have already said to them to be careful with what how they do their questioning.

Tina: Oh, ok.

Modo is the first to walk forward.

Modo: Hello, . How are you feeling?

Tina: Very shaken up. Who are you?

Modo: My name is Modo Jeda. And this is my partner, Sally Acorn-Jeda.

Tina: You're that Princess from that other world.

Sally: Mobius, to be more precise. We have some questions to ask you if you're feeling up to it.

Tina: Do I have a choice?

Modo: We don't want to ask them anymore than you want to answer them, . But we do want to get to the bottom of what's going on in this City.

Tina: Everytime I close my eyes; I keep seeing the images of that man being taken away.

Modo: Can you tell us what happened as much as you can. I know it's a lot for you at this stage, but anything you can tell us will be extremely helpful to the case.

Tina: I was just going out for a cigarette break near an alleyway where I work at the café, 'the cup of Java; I was just about to light up when I heard these screams of a man that was running towards me in fear of his life.

Sally: Could you see what was chasing him, Tina?

Tina: I couldn't see what he was running from; as there were no lights in the alley. All I know was; it was quick and it was very animalistic…

At that point she started panicking and was unable to finish.

Tina: I'm sorry. I…can't…do…it

Adams: You'll have to leave now. She can not continue in this state.

Sally: We understand completely, . You've been very helpful to us, Tina.

Modo: hang in there, girl.

They leave the room whilst the Doctor administered a sedative to calm Tina down.

Modo: Well, we know whatever did that murder was enough to scare the life out of that kid.

Sally: Agreed. The look of fear in her eyes was very distressing.

Modo: That's exactly what's gripping this City, Sally; fear. The Doctor may have a point where he said that this was similar to that of a horror movie; if the Police reports are anything to go by.

Sally: What's next?

Modo: *into com-link* Kitt, how far is that alley near the café she worked at from here?

KITT: It's a 3 mile drive from here. The Police haven't sectioned off the alley yet, and I think it would be good if we got there first.

Modo: Absolutely, pal.

They headed back to the elevator. Once it came; they descended back down towards the ground floor.

Sally: What do you expect to find there, dear?

Modo: Something that'll paint a picture of what we're up against, Sally. I don't mind telling you this; but I'm worried about how this case will go.

Sally: In what way?

Modo: The fact that we don't know exactly what we're dealing with. I know that we are dealing with a brutal serial killer; but it's the way that it has been done. Human serial killers are not known to be capable of what the news and Police reports are suggesting.

Sally: I understand what you mean now. The very details of the reports and the photos of one of the bodies were just so disturbing.

Modo: That is an understatement.

Sally: Agreed.

They walked out of the hospital where the Trans am was sat waiting. They got back in and drove off to the murder site.

Sally: I can't even begin to imagine what she saw. I think I'd be in a state of fear and shock if I had witnessed what she saw.

Modo: I can't imagine it either, Sally. Whatever is out here in LA, it's dangerous…and it's hungry.

KITT: A somewhat unpleasant thought, Modo.

Modo: No argument there, buddy. Now, plot us the fastest route to that alley. The more time we get to comb that spot for clues, the better.

KITT: Right away, Modo.

Sally: Keep a tab on the Police frequency as well, Kitt. We need to know if something else happens that may require our attention.

KITT: Of course, Sally.

Once they got there; Modo looked into the alley to see if there was anything that the killer left from last night. The alley was more than big enough for KITT to drive through.

Modo: What do you think of it, Kitt? Can you detect anything out of the usual with this alley way?

KITT: *scans* I'm picking up what appear to be traces of blood and other human remains. They're no more than 14 hours old.

Sally: Let's take a look at them.

He steers KITT into the alley and stops after they were further in away from the street.

The male Knight got out and started treading carefully around whatever human remains there was.

Modo: Whatever did this sure didn't leave much, guys. And judging by what is left of the remains; it was very homicidal.

KITT: Something that I do not like the thought of. I am beginning to agree with ' perspective that this is like a horror movie.

The Knights were not amused that their partner had been listening in again without their consent.

Modo: Were you eve's dropping again?!

Sally: You know what we've told you about that, Kitt?!

KITT: I felt that I had a right to know what was going on up there; and your questioning was very sensitive.

Modo: We'll talk about this later.

He looks up to the walls and notices that there were no lights in the alley at all.

Modo: She sure was right about one thing.

Sally: What's that?

Modo: Whatever did this; she couldn't see clearly what killed that guy.

KITT: And judging by the fear in her tone; I don't think she wanted to know either, Modo.

Sally: I got that impression too. Kitt, run a scan on what is the left of the remains; it may give us a clue as to what we're dealing with.

KITT: *scans* from what I can detect from the very little human remains here is that whatever did this had tremendous crushing power.

Modo: With what?

KITT: its teeth, Modo. There is a bone 5 feet to the left of you with puncture marks that can only have been from set of serrated teeth of a carnivorous animal.

Modo: I think we guessed that, buddy. Is there anything you can compare it with?

He knelt down looking at the bone in question and saw the puncture marks for himself in-bedded in the bone.

KITT: They happen to be of the reptilian variety.

Sally: It can't be, Kitt. Reptiles can't move as quickly the way that Tina was describing it.

KITT: I'm not finished!

Sally: Sorry…

KITT: I was going to say; they are not from any known reptile alive on this planet today.

Modo: What; you mean to tell us that whatever made those punctures is that of an extinct reptile?

KITT: Yes.

Sally: That's odd.

Modo was perplexed about this.

Modo: An extinct reptile?

KITT: Affirmative.

Modo: Now that's a new one for the books.

Sally: It's not something I was expecting on this case.

Modo: Ok, run a check with whatever matches those puncture holes in the fossil record. Let's see what you can dig up.

KITT: Right away, Modo. *accesses*

Sally: Why would it be of an extinct animal, Modo? That doesn't make any sense at all.

Modo: Neither does this whole situation, Sally.

Sally: Good point.

KITT had completed his check on the teeth marks.

KITT: I've got something, Modo.

Modo: Let's hear it.

He gets back in and views the monitors.

KITT displays the puncture holes on monitor 1 and then displays the teeth that they match on Monitor 2.

Sally: What animal do those teeth belong to, Kitt?

KITT: As strange as this may sound to you both, Sally, they belong to a Velociraptor; A swift and cunning small, bi-pedal carnivore that existed in the Cretaceous Period.

Sally: A dinosaur?! But that's impossible, Kitt. They went extinct millions of years ago.

Modo: They did. But whatever animal that belongs to is a match for a Velociraptor. Something doesn't feel right.

The Princess felt that there had to be a more plausible explanation to the situation than that.

Sally: Maybe it's a modern day animal that has had its genetic code experimented with. I read on the Discovery channel's website that scientists have been able to make birds grow serrated teeth.

Modo: It's not a factor we should rule out. But at the same time we ought to keep an open mind about this.

Sally: You think there's more to this situation?

Modo: At this stage, angel; I don't know. I'm merely being diplomatic given the fact that we have very little facts to work with right now.

Sally: I can't argue that.

KITT found something on the Police frequency.

KITT: Modo, Sally; the Police have finished talking to a man who was nearly eaten last night by what was described by a farmer that rescued him as a large bi-pedal animal.

Modo: What happened?

KITT: The animal in question bit both of his legs off. I doubt that he is able to talk right now. Given the fact he maybe still recovering.

Sally: Where is he, Kitt?

KITT: Baremont Hospital, near the LA Beaches.

Sally: That's where we're going next. Plot us the best route to Baremont Hospital, Kitt.

KITT: Right away, Sally.

Modo reverses KITT out of the alleyway and off to the Baremont Hospital to hopefully be able to talk to the man that escaped a brutal killing.

Modo: The more we learn about what's going on with this case, the more I don't like it.

KITT: That makes two of us.

Sally: We may as well get some information on this man. What does the Police report say?

KITT: *accesses* the man is called Tommy Williams. He is a 39 year old game warden, formerly employed by the San Diego Zoo and was stationed at a Game reserve in Kenya for 5 years.

Modo: Anything else?

KITT: Yes. From the information that I have gathered on him from his records is that a year ago; he had been offered a job as a game warden at a small animal compound under the scientist Jacob Roberts. A highly intelligent man in the field of genetic engineering; He has a silent partner that funded his research into genetic cloning of animals.

This sounded all too familiar to the male Knight in regards to a movie plot.

Modo: Why do I get the feeling I'm hearing a script from Jurassic Park here, Sally?

Sally: It does sound hard to believe. Does it say what animals, Kitt?

KITT: No. The only other thing to report is that Williams refused the job saying that what he was doing was playing against the laws of nature. He has been arrested twice for trespassing on ' property and on one occasion; he almost set the compound on fire.

Modo: Sounds like he was a man on a mission.

Sally: That's one way of a defining it. Let's hope that he has something worth hearing when we get there.

Modo: Yeah, me too.

They continue on to the Hospital.


End file.
